Business object models may define structure and behavior of one or more corresponding data objects. For example, a model may define a specific structure (e.g., hierarchical nodes and associated fields or attributes) and behavior (e.g., one or more enabled services or actions performed) for a specific type of business object.
Business objects are real world entities modeled as objects in an information system. Business objects encapsulate both data structures and the functions or services applied to the data, while hiding their full complexity from other objects. This encapsulation of data and functions/services makes it easier to modify program components by allowing one to program with the relevant entities without having to know all the implementation details. Business objects also allow for the reuse of existing functions.
A service request may be received by a system from a client, which may cause the system to process and/or store information. This processing may result in a significant delay before a response is sent back to a requesting client. In some cases, progress information may be provided to the requesting client to provide information as to the progress of processing the request from the client.